


White Queen Black King

by Lost_in_Wanderlust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dark Hermione Granger, F/M, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_Wanderlust/pseuds/Lost_in_Wanderlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's trained as a failsafe if Harry dies, she'll go back and kill Tom Riddle. Well, she would have if they hadn't betrayed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pawn is Queened

**Author's Note:**

> I am forever Tomione trash and did a little something while stuck on Head Above Water. This is a timeturner fic and is going to be dark.

They had groomed her as a backup plan in case Harry had failed. She figured out that they were using him as an unknowing pawn, and when confronted they didn’t lie as she thought. They fed her some moral crap about “the greater good” and back then she had been naive enough to believe it. They decided that they could use her now that she knew and played on her loyalty and love to Harry so she too would line herself to be sacrificed. Dumbledore taught her about Tom when he was younger. He expanded her knowledge and control of his mind and Severus taught her the thoughts and inner workings of Slytherins. 

They knew she was brilliant and fierce and somehow thought she wouldn’t realize that she would be on a suicide mission. Or maybe they thought she wouldn’t care because she was noble or courageous. At first, she had been, she mused. They hadn’t known that she would be running for months with him whispering in her mind, or that she would be tortured to a breaking point by a madwoman. She hadn’t broken her mind, of course, just her willingness to die. She was greater than a pawn; she was a queen, the most powerful piece on the chessboard.   
Harry, poor sweet Harry, had left during the battle without a goodbye and died facing Voldemort. Voldemort had paraded his corpse to crush their souls, and it worked; until suddenly Harry was very much alive and madness broke out. She was dueling Bellatrix and the fire burning in her was filling her every cell. She would make this woman pay for looking down on her, for branding her like cattle. Suddenly Molly pushed her way through and stole that precious gift of revenge away from her. 

Voldemort screamed when Bellatrix fell and then Harry stepped up to end the fight. He taunted Voldemort, and she shook her head, _there is a time and place Harry!_ The curses echoed in the Great Hall, and both duelers went down. All noise left, and it was as if a freezing charm was placed on the whole hall. _Did he use a disarming spell? What the fuck?! I don’t care if you think you have the unbeatable wand Harry James Potter; you aim to kill._

There was movement again as Voldemort began to rise, noise rushed back in and became deafening. She was roughly pulled and pushed, and then Kingsley was looking down at her. Poorly veiled disgust and anger shown in his eyes as he blamed her for Harry's death. There must have been something that went wrong, and it was her job to make sure Harry lived. He was the important one of course. He sneered at her and thrust the special time turner into her hands. “Make right what you failed.” She turned the small hourglass the correct amount of times that had been drilled into her head since she was fifteen and disappeared.

 

1944

She appeared in the Great Hall and luckily no one was around to see her. She knew it was the day before students would arrive on the Hogwarts Express and quickly made her way towards Dumbledore’s office. As he read the letter she gave him and then bound her before going into the memories, she thought about what just happened minutes ago, or well into the future. 

She hadn’t screwed up; she knew that. She was their perfect puppet and did everything that was demanded of her. _Look where that got you_ , she snarled. She loved Harry dearly, but if they wanted everything to go to plan, then it should have all been on her. He was too brash and willing to run in without a plan. Why they believed some stupid prophecy she never knew, Divination was codswallop. 

The sneer and disgust in Kingsley’s face kept reappearing in her mind. How quick they were to turn on her without Harry beside her. How much of the friendship and trust must have been lies and deceit? No longer would she be a good little puppet. She was smarter than all of the Order, especially after Dumbledore and Severus had died. That fury that burned when she faced Bellatrix returned but instead of the red hot fire she felt the icy blue flames that were so much hotter and burned slower and more consuming. She would show them the error of betraying her. She plastered a hopeful innocent look on her face when Dumbledore turned back to her. He unfroze her, and she caught a glimpse of scheming and possession in his eyes until he shuttered it and brought back the twinkle he was so well known for. “I won’t stand in your way and if you need help, know you can come to me.” 

She promised she would, then had been introduced to Dippet and the fool quickly swallowed all the lies that Dumbledore fed him. They sorted her, she was put into Slytherin and sent off to her new common room.

 

Tom looked at the castle that had been his only home. He hated staying at that horrible muggle orphanage, and since he was now of age, he had left and stayed at the Riddle house instead. It was his birthright after all. He sat at the Slytherin table and watched the sorting and wished it would just go faster. A first year bounded over to his table, and that’s when he noticed her. He berated himself on not seeing her sooner but frankly he would never have thought a new student would appear that was clearly in his year or the year younger. Her riotous curls were rich in color, but she went to no effort to pull them into any kind of style. She was almost plain looking but the way she watched everything and cataloged it caught his attention. He had to know more about this mysterious transfer student. 

After the feast, he went over to her with his best helpful Head Boy look on his face. “Hello, I’m Tom Riddle, the Head Boy. I’d be happy to show you the way to our common room.”

A slow smile tugged at her lips, and the predatory way she turned to stare at him was a tad unsettling. “Yes, I know who you are.” He quirked a brow. “Dumbledore told me when I arrived yesterday and then there’s the badge with HB on it.” 

He was stunned. No one talked to him so cheekily, and most girls were usually swooning at his looks instead of looking and seeming to see through him. He didn’t like this witch; there was something dangerous about her and secrets seemed to surround her. 

“Ah, well, I would still be pleased to escort you.” He kept his friendly facade in place and held an arm out for her. She took it with another quirk of her lips and fell into step with him.

“Why are you joining Hogwarts so late? Where are you from?” He knew he came off perfectly polite and seemingly innocent. She would be lured into ease and spill her secrets and then he would be rid of this girl. 

“It was finally time for me to come.” She shrugged as if that explained everything. “And as to where I am from, well let’s just say I am from far away but also, not so far.” That maddening quirk was still gracing her lips, and he felt the sudden desire to throttle her. 

_What kind of non-answers were those!_ She would soon learn that he was not a wizard to mess with and then spill real answers from those pouty lips. He realized he let his mask drop and rage cover his face, he quickly pulled the mask back up and glanced to see if she noticed it. He met her eyes but instead of fear or horror, he saw her lips curl and eye shine. _Curious. Very curious._

Over the next few days, she could feel his eyes on her, watching and trying to learn. They had prepared her for his charm and warned her of his allure, but they failed to mention how good it felt being the sole attention of someone. He had yet to question her again, and she was a tiny bit disappointed. She didn’t try to fit in with her house and continued to be herself and show off, answering all questions professors asked and even corrected Tom once or twice. She’d seen the flinches of his knights and caught the red gleam in his eyes the second time. She smiled coyly at him, and he seemed baffled before putting a neutral mask on. He would come at her again soon she knew. 

She was right, as always, and after dinner that night, she felt a hand cover her wrist and pull her into an abandoned classroom. He flicked his wand twice in what she assumed was a locking and silencing spell. She just went to a desk, hopped atop it and looked at him expectantly. Irritation and confusion covered his face. 

“Who are you?” he snarled pointing his wand dauntingly at her. 

“Hermione,” She answered simply. 

Fury radiated off of him, and he stalked to her. “Legilimens!”

She could feel him probing and trying to find any crack in the wall surrounding her mind. After a couple of minutes, he gave up and sent a stare that would kill if it could. “That wasn’t very nice, Riddle.” She made a show of pouting and looked at him in disappointment.

“Damn it, witch! Tell me what I want to know!” This blasted creature was getting under his skin. All the perfectly placed control he had on his emotions and actions seemed to fly out the window. He needed to get to the bottom of it because he couldn’t afford to be distracted. He would frighten her and get her to talk. For some reason that thought excited him in a new way, it was unsettling, but he decided to do it anyway. He marched up to her and wrapped his fingers around her throat and tightened just a hair too much. 

She gasped, but her eyes seemed to twinkle with delight instead of fear and her tongue flicked out to dab her bottom lip. He followed the movement with his eyes and felt the desire to trace the same path with his tongue. _Blast this witch! Where were these thoughts coming from?_ Anger renewed he met her eyes again. Hunger showed in them so fierce he could almost feel it. His fingers tightened instinctually, and the hunger seemed to deepen. 

“What do you want to know, Riddle?” She practically purred his name, and it threw him off, again. 

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” He squeezed his fingers again and gave his best menacing glare at the curly-haired witch. 

“I’m a weapon I guess, a tool forged by fools who thought I was ignorant and willing to be used and sacrificed as a pawn.” Her legs spread a little wider, and he felt himself press farther into her. He hadn’t noticed how close he had gotten to her but couldn’t quite bring up the desire to distance himself. “I was sent back here to take out a threat. Someone of great power who would conquer the weak and righteous” The last word was said in a sneer, and it brought his head back to her words. He tensed as he ran them through his head and jabbed his wand into ribs, right beneath her breast. 

“Are you threatening to kill me, witch? You will fail, and your body will fall instead of mine.”

Her lips curled again, maddeningly. He felt her hands on his hips and was startled to feel that she didn’t have her wand in either of them. What kind of mad witch would admit they were an assassin to their target and then not have a weapon to finish the job? He thought over the first part of her answer, she thought her makers fools and felt no love or loyalty to them. Wait, had she said _back_ here? He didn’t think she realized that slip, but he would file that away for later. He had to have her then. 

“What do you want?” 

Finally, she thought, the question that he should have asked from the start. She decided the moment she left Dumbledore’s office that she wouldn’t lie to Tom, but he would have to ask the right questions.

She licked her lips and watched in fascination as his hungry stare followed the movement. “I want to make them pay. I want them to understand that underestimating me was a mistake and betraying me was beyond stupid. I want to watch them fall and realize in horror where they screwed up and beg for forgiveness they will never be given.” 

He pressed his lips against hers unrelentingly. _She was made for me._ Her rage and willingness to kill would keep her from having any moral issues with him and his agenda. She had been forged to slay him, and he would use her against her makers. She would be his tool. 

She pulled back, and the hunger in her eyes was replaced by hard steel. “I will not be a tool for anyone, Riddle. I will either be an equal or a separate threat to both parties.”

She used legilimency on him! He hadn’t even felt her slither through his defenses. He was no master of occlumency yet, but he was fairly skilled, she would have to exceptionally good to get in undetected. His need to have her was cemented. She would be his powerful witch. 

“An equal of course,” he said smoothly. He could charm her and ease her silly request. 

“Liar,” she said smilingly but crashed her lips back on his. 

 

She was lounging on the couch in his Head’s common room reading when he pulled her into him. Ever since that first close contact, it seemed he couldn’t stop touching her. The looks on his knights faces was hilarious, and the anger from all the females in the school would have been if it hadn’t been so annoying to watch out for hexes. They had come to an agreement to use each other to reach their respective goals and since then he demanded they remain together as much as possible. His fingers trailed up and down her arm thoughtlessly, and she slowly relaxed into him. His nose brushed through her hair, and she felt the warm caress of his breath on her ear. 

“I know you’re from the future dear.” The soft tone he used hid the greed and desire in his voice. She stiffened for a second then relaxed again. 

“Oh is that so?” she kept her tone bored but amused and kept reading her book. 

He plucked the book from her and laid it on the table next to him. She turned to face him, and he noticed the pout to her lips and crease in her brow. He smoothed the crease with a finger and then drew it down her nose ending on her fuller lower lip. “Tell me your secrets Hermione.”

She knew he was relentless when it came to finding out her secrets and really she would tell him, but she wasn’t going to yet. Distraction was the only way to deal his incessant questioning since she wasn’t in the mood to row with him. She turned her body and climbed straddling his lap. His eyes widened slightly, and an amused smile tugged his lips. Irritation bubbled in her, and she leaned forward putting her lips next to his ear. “You want my secrets, Riddle? Fine, here is a secret; I am aching for you right now” she nipped his ear then soothed it with a lick. A shiver ran through his body, and she heard his sudden intake of breath. She felt pleasure at knocking his amusement away filled her. 

His fingers pressed tightly into her hips, and he pulled his head back. Her fingers threaded through his perfect stupid hair and pulled his lips to hers. Her tongue traced the bow of his bottom lip until he allowed access and she began exploring his taste and texture. Pressure increased on her hips and she let a little moan escape that he quickly swallowed down. She licked and nipped along his jaw and worked her way down his throat kissing and sucking and making him lose his precious control. As a guttural sound vibrated out of his throat, she checked the urge to grin and just settled her hips lower atop him and nipped his ear. 

_She won’t distract- oh fuck I can feel her heat. No, blast it, keep in control of this._ He rose a hand to those riotous curls and threaded his fingers in their soft embrace pulling her lips back to his. Her taste was maddening, sweet like apples and a little hint of bitter chocolate. His fingers still on her hip pulled her the rest of the way closing all space between them. She keened and rolled her hips. 

He put his hands under her ass and lifted them off the couch, she quickly wrapped her legs around him and never resumed their hungry kiss. Her hands swept over his arms and back leaving a fire in his veins, and her whimpers were coming quicker. Closing the door and finally finding the bed he laid her back and stared down at his witch. Flames danced in her eyes, hair spread out, and breasts were rising with each pant. Her lips swollen and glistening beckoned and he felt his cock twitch in response. 

He crawled atop her, and as he tasted her sweet skin, he began unbuttoning her shirt. She mirrored him and then started tugging at his belt. He spread her shirt wide and was trailing kisses lower when he felt a change in texture. He pulled back and looked to see a white scar that started below her right collarbone and continued down to the underside of her left breast. The lust that had covered his gaze lifted at once and he yanked the shirt the rest of the way off her. A circular scar marred her shoulder, and there were dozens of small slicing scars covering her stomach and arms. 

She could feel his anger building, his dark magic lashing out against her and body trembling. She leaned up, grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. She kissed his jaw and each corner of his lips. "I gave as good as I got, if not more. Come back to me, Riddle."

He relented knowing they would return to this and pushed her back down. He continued tasting and kissing her skin. After getting her bra off, he kissed her breasts and nipping the underside. He blew gently on her nipples watching them tighten and licked around them lightly. She whined and gripped the sheets tight. "Please," she begged breathlessly. 

Taking her nipple between his lips he sucked and watched in awe as her eye slid shut and a moan fell from her lips. He was flicking his tongue over it when he felt her hand wrap around his length and groaned. Tending to her neglected nipple, he slid his fingers up her thigh in search of the heat he felt earlier. He ran a finger along her panty-covered slit and was amazed to feel it wet. He pulled her panties off and returned to explore unimpeded. Sliding in a finger, he was stunned at how easily it entered and how hot and tight it was. He prepared her until she was gasping, moaning and finally when she begged so prettily he slid into her.

He stilled as he felt a barrier and looked up quickly. She kissed him and against his lips pleaded, "Please, Tom." Needing no other encouragement he bucked the rest of the way in her. At her pained gasp, he stilled and started kissing and twisting her nipples until she was rolling her hips and moaning. If he believed in God, he would think that being inside her was like heaven. Her walls fluttered against him and felt like hot velvet. 

He had always hated his stupid Muggle name, but when it fell from her lips in prayer, he seemed to forget his hate. "Hermione, you are perfection," He growled out. "So hot and tight, and made perfectly for me. You are mine." He thrust harder to punctuate the claim, and she just cried "yes" and raked her nails down his back. 

He was nearing his peak but would not beat her. He growled in her ear how hard she made him and how perfect her cunt was, and felt her squeeze tightly around his cock, almost too tight and her scream ripped through the air. He felt her cunt milking his cock and was helpless to give her his seed. His orgasm was as intense as hers, and he fell on top of her exhausted. 

When he his strength returned enough to put his weight on his forearms, he felt her peppering his face with soft kisses. He rolled onto his back and pulled her onto his chest, and they quickly fell asleep. 

 

She woke up and felt slightly disoriented until she remembered where she was and what had happened. She turned to smile at Tom, but it quickly fell off her face when she saw him tense and glaring at her. She finally felt the lashing of his dark magic and grabbing a sheet as cover she sat up warily. 

"What's wrong?"

His eyes flashed and after seeming to wrestle enough control to speak he sneered, "I woke and was looking at all the scars on your tiny body trying to find out some of your bloody secrets and found the one you tried hardest to protect. He glared pointedly at her left arm, and she was startled to see the glamour spell had faded and the Mudblood scar shown clearly.


	2. Power Plays

She looked up him and just raised her chin. "So?" 

“So?!” He cried incredulously. He stood up from the bed and looked down at her. “You’re a fucking mudblood! You parade around lying that you’re a pureblood; that you are worthy to even be here! You’re filth, worth less than slime under my boots!” His eyes shown red and were filled with hate.

“Ah yes. I forgot I was in the presence of a pureblood right now,” she said sarcastically.

Tom tensed when he heard that. _How dare that bitch insult me! I am Slytherin’s heir!_ He raised his wand and pointed it at her. 

“Crucio”

Right before the spell hit her she looked at him with disappointment and resignation but not with fear. The spell hit her, and screams split the air. She was writhing in pain and tears leaked out of her eyes. After a few seconds, he lifted the spell. 

With her body still twitching she opened her eyes and glared at him. She had expected more time to build a bond before revealing her parentage. She wasn't delusional and thinking she could hide it forever. _Curse Bellatrix for using a damned cursed blade, another thing I should have been able to kill her for_. As the twitching faded, she slowly sat up. 

Tom was livid but also confused, she acted as though this was a common occurrence. He knew that the Torture Curse was no trivial thing, it was unforgivable for a reason, yet she seemed more annoyed with him than angry or fearful. _Why do I even care? She tricked me, tricked me into sleeping with filth and sullying myself._

"Well there went the mood," she huffed and pulled the sheet around her. She got up, legs still wobbly and went in search of her clothes. She slipped into her skirt and begun buttoning up her shirt. 

Tom just stood there dumbfounded. She's mad! He was still angry even after the cruciatus curse and even more because she didn't react like she should have. _Fine, I'll show her how stupid it was to wrong me!_

He brought his wand up and flung an angry purple hex at her. She flicked her wand to the side, and the curse went off course. She stood up straight and glared at him.

"You already threw your little temper tantrum, but you will not curse me again." Her voice was calm and quiet, but there was steel behind it. 

"I'll do whatever I want to you, filthy muggle-whore!" he sneered. 

He sent an orange curse at her quickly, but she put up a shield right before it hit her and it absorbed the curse. Anger flashed in her eyes, and she sent a green jet right at his chest, he lazily flicked it away, but his eyes went wide because she had sent a second curse right after it and there wasn't enough time for his to put up a shield. He moved to the side, but it managed to clip his arm. A deep gash opened up on his bicep. 

He growled at her and cried “ulcere sanguis.”

Her eyebrows raised, and she twirled out of the way of the spell and fired a nonverbal crucio at him. _See how the growling animal likes a taste of his own medicine_. He brought up a pale orange shield that stopped the curse, and she saw his eyes widen then quickly narrow into slits. He waved his wand in a complicated pattern she recognized and a dark blue light shot out of his wand. She threw herself to the side and turned to see a deep crater where her chest had been. Chunks of wood tore open her shoulder, and she let out a small whimper. 

_Sectumsempra!_ Her nonverbal spell shot out; Riddle put a shield up, but she put enough force behind the spell that it ripped through and cut his side above his hip. He cried out in pain and tried casting a clotting spell and healing spell but with no effect. He stared up at her with wide eyes. 

She cast him a smirk at him. “You should go to the Hospital Wing, don’t want our Head Boy bleeding out.” She grabbed her tie and headed towards the door. “Oh look at that, our blood's the same! Wonder what that means?” she smiled sweetly and shut the door behind her with a loud bang. 

 

“That fucking bitch!” His anger boiled within him sending his magic into a chaotic state. He put a silencing spell up and then began blasting everything in sight. When there was nothing left in his room but his bed, he huffed and with a quick spell set everything right. He not only had to deal with Dumbledore’s presence but had to lie to Dippet about what happened because he would never admit that a mudblood got the upper hand on him in a duel. Dippet and Slughorn were appalled and swore to find the culprit who ambushed the wonderful head boy, but Dumbledore just looked at him shrewdly. Stupid old coot! 

He didn’t quite know what to do with the mudblood. She was filthy and disgusting of course but she was deadly and a tool to be used against future enemies who wanted him dead. She was also powerful and smart he admitted grudgingly. How could she be so powerful and come from such lowly breeding? Since he met Hermione, he had felt an undeniable pull towards her. At first, it had been curiosity and a bit of obsession but after that first kiss, it moved to possession and the unquestionable realization that she was made just for him. 

He sat down on his bed and looked down to where he had slept with the witch hours before. He noticed a small stain of blood and his seed and felt a mixture of pride and disgust. He had been with plenty of other witches before him and deflowered many of them, but she had felt different. He remembered the feeling of her walls fluttering around him and her small moans in his ear. He quickly became hard. He growled down at his erection, getting aroused over a mudblood? The shame! 

Think this out logically. She had been sent back to kill him, by who he didn’t know. She was from the future; she hadn’t admitted that but still he knew. She was ruthless, powerful and smart. That was more than he could say for almost all of his followers. Nott and Malfoy were close, but she was still more advanced than them. She was also beautiful and perfect in bed. Besides her unfortunate blood status, she would be the perfect partner for him. But could he just push that aside? No one besides him knew about her being a mudblood, thank Salazar! 

His plans were the most important thing, and it would be better to have her as an asset than an enemy. He would tolerate her unclean blood because she was his. He had already claimed her as his property, and Tom never allowed his things to leave or be taken. _I’ll let her know that I will allow her to be with me. They would never let anyone know of her disgusting heritage, and since she was with him, no one would question it. She will be incredibly grateful I will allow her to be in my presence._ He got up and went to find her before anyone could have the chance to find out her horrid secret and ruin his reputation. 

He found her up in the Astronomy Tower staring out into the night. Her curls were blowing about, and he took a moment to appreciate her figure surrounded by moonlight. Mine. He walked over and stood next to her. She tensed but didn’t acknowledge him at all. 

“Hermione, I have decided to allow you to stay with me and will even tolerate your lowly birth. You will not tell anyone of your dirty blood status. I will forgive your impudence this one time, but you will never raise your wand at me again.” He looked down at her and got ready for her gracious smile to meet him. 

She scoffed. “Riddle, maybe that works with others but when I sleep with someone, and then they insult me and cruciate me, I don’t come back for another round.” She looked up to his with disgust. “I told you that I would not be anyone’s tool but an equal, obviously you cannot agree to that. Instead of a partner, you will have yourself an enemy,” she said coolly and then turned and walked away. 

_What the fuck just happened? How dare she be so ungrateful and even worse; how the fuck could she turn him down? Nobody says no to Lord Voldemort!_

 

She ignored him for the next week. His followers had given her strange looks the first day but since then followed her everywhere. Tom had surprisingly not confronted her at all, but she could always feel his gaze on her. How dare that bastard think that she would come running back to him! The torture hadn't bothered her too much. She knew he would probably flip out when he found out about her parentage, and he wasn't called the Dark Lord for no reason. What really pissed her off was that he called her a whore after obviously being the first person she slept with. 

During those two months with him, they had gotten quite close. They had academic debates, and she loved the fact that she had finally found an intellectual equal. She thought it would be harder to get past the fact that she was cozying up to the man who killed her best friend but it wasn't. The war changed her, Harry's death changed her more, and the betrayal of the Order had seemed to kill the last of her innocence. She also reminded herself that he was not Voldemort yet, and the Tom here was still young. She didn't even think of redeeming him; he was too far gone, and that wasn't what she needed. 

Unfortunately, she grew to feel safe and comfortable around Tom. He cursed anyone who sneered at her for being a know-it-all and kept the silly twats who pined after him from cursing her. He was a bit controlling and possessive, but she had grown up with Ron, so it was nothing new. She had figured when she decided to join him that she would probably end up sleeping with him. At first, she had been hesitant since she had grown up knowing that her first time should be with someone she loved. After the war, she knew that love was a weakness, something that would just be used against you by your enemies. 

Since he was always touching her after their first kiss, she couldn't deny the chemistry between them. His touch was perfection, and it didn't hurt that he was gorgeous to a painful degree. They had slowly gotten more intimate with each other until she was at the point where sleeping with him didn't bother her; she was actually looking forward to it. She didn't love him; she wasn't an idiot! But the intimacy was so nice after a year of running, pain and loneliness that she didn't care that there was no love between them. They had respect, and that was more than enough.

Well, there _had_ been respect, she thought bitterly. She was brilliant, powerful and accepted that he was a sadistic evil git, how many other girls could say that? Stupid prick let his prejudice get in the way, which she expected but then he just demanded she come back to him. Gah, he was supposed to be intelligent! She was too mad to keep working on her Transfiguration homework, so she loaded her things in her bag and got up. She saw Abraxas doing the same so he could follow her and rolled her eyes. She walked over to him, and he just stared at her coolly. 

"Malfoy, why are you following me?" 

"You know why, Lady" he drawled with a slight bow of his head. 

She rolled her eyes at the title. He had sent her bodyguards without even asking. 

"Fine, but you know you could actually study with me, probably be easier to keep an eye on me that way." He was so possessive and protective!

Malfoy gave her a strange look. "It might not be my place, but I think you should talk to him." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Appearances matter, my Lady."

She just nodded and headed out of the library. She thought about the warning Abraxas had just given her. Yes, Tom was a prat and needed to be smacked, but she knew exactly how high-handed he was when she got here. That didn't mean she would let him get away with it, but she also wasn't willing to sacrifice her plans over it. She changed her course and headed for the Head's dormitory. At the portrait, she glanced at Abraxas, and he stepped forward and said, "officio et honore." He bowed his head at her and then strolled back to the Slytherin common room as she went in. 

 

Tom was in a foul mood as he was heading to his dormitory. His blasted witch was still ignoring her. He had his followers watching her since she was being such a bitch and wouldn't allow him to be with her. He still couldn't believe she had the nerve to snub him. He would be patient, though; she was too powerful of an asset to lose. He stormed through the portrait and up to his room, as he shut his bedroom door and turned around he was startled to see Hermione sound asleep on his bed. 

The anger that had been boiling under the surface dissipated instantly and was replaced by a soothing calm. He quietly set down his bag, took off his tie and robes and slid in bed beside her. Her dark eyelashes were brushing against her olive skin above the smattering of freckles that covered her cheeks and nose and her plump red lips were parted slightly. _She was forgiven._

He ran a hand through her curls and closed his eyes. He had missed touching his witch. They would be able to get back to his plans, and he could finally stop dealing with everyone's stares. She stirred in her sleep, and he looked down ready to talk to her, but she just snuggled closer to him and remained sleeping. He held her close as if to keep her from leaving him again and was finally relaxed enough to doze off. 

 

He woke to the feeling of her fingers caressing his jaw and lips. "Stare all you want, I know you can't help it," he smirked looking down at her. She just rolled her eyes at him. "So is this how you usually treat your enemies?"

"I have decided to forgive you for your appalling behavior because our plans are more important than your lack of tact," she retorted. She sounded a little peeved, but her eyes were soft. He got a little irritated but pushed it aside since he was tired of arguing. 

"Insolent witch." He kissed her forehead and pulled her tighter. "We will be going to the Malfoy's for Yule; it will be great for networking. There are some books I want you to read so you will be prepared to play the role of a perfect pureblood society witch." His voice had tightened a bit, but he gave no other indication that he was still upset over her blood status. 

"As you wish," she teased. "I have missed you, if only for your intelligent conversation."

He leaned over her and kissed her roughly. He would never get enough of her taste! She returned the kiss passionately and drug a hand into his hair lightly pulling. He invaded her mouth and swallowed her cries. His fingers made quick work of her shirt and moved to her skirt. His fingers danced around her stomach and down to her hips. She quickly divested him of his shirt and started kissing his neck and shoulders. Once they were both rid of their clothes he sighed at the feel of her soft skin against his. She hooked a foot around his calf and flipped them over, so she was straddling him. She gave him a wicked smile that had shudders going down his spine. She trailed kissed from his jaw down his neck, past his collarbones and nipped his nipple. He gasped at the sudden shock, and she smirked up at him. Kisses and quick licks rained down his body, and he closed his eyes at the pleasure filling him. He noticed her going lower and lifted his head, opening his eyes. Her soft hands wrapped around him and his eyes rolled back in his head. He quickly opened them again and met hers. Still holding his gaze, she brought her mouth lower and gave the head a slow lingering lick. 

"Fuck, Hermione. You good girl that feels perfect." He reached down and collected her curls in his hands so he could watch better. She kept giving the head little flicking licks and then kissing all around his shaft. "Put your mouth around me" he commanded.

She quirked an eyebrow but complied and wrapped her lips around him. He tasted amazing, a little hit of salt but nothing like she heard from her old dormmates. She pumped her head up and down his shaft being careful to cover her teeth. He kept watching her, and she felt strangely turned on by it. His moaning was coming more rapidly until he stilled her head. 

"Your eager mouth is going to make me spill before I am ready," he said breathlessly. She tried to hide her smirk but judging from his glare; she didn't succeed. 

To appease him she crawled up him and in his ear whispered, "I want to ride you tonight." She felt his cock jump and chuckled "It seems you are ok with that." 

He grabbed her hair and pulled her in for a bruising kiss. As he was invading her mouth, she felt his align himself with her slit, and she slid down. They both sighed at the feeling of being connected again.

"Tom, you feel so good," she moaned nipping his ear. He gripped her hips and helped her slowly lift and then lower them finding a perfect rhythm. It felt so different than last time as he hit new angles and went deeper in her. She remembered how filthy he had talked to her last time and tried to see if he liked hearing it as much as he did saying it. 

"You're so hard; it's like steel. I can feel you stretching and filling me. Oh fuck, Tom" she whimpered as he hit a spot that brought stars to her eyes. He started pulling on her hips quicker now and raising his own to meet her. Soon the sounds of slapping flesh and moans filled the air. Tom kept hitting that spot and a coil tightened low in her belly. It kept building and started to scare her, the intensity of this orgasm was going to be too much.

"Tom" she pleaded. 

He looked up at her heavy-lidded eyes at the nervous tone. He watched a bead of sweat run between her breasts and leaned up to lick up the trail it left. 

"Let go, Hermione. Come for me, good girl." He slammed into her hard.

At the command, she felt pleasure rip through her. She thought she might have screamed his name but wasn't sure with her every nerve on fire. Lightning forked out behind her eyes and the fire just grew, crashing over her again and again. 

As she slowly came back down and focused her eyes, she saw Tom staring at her in wonder. He tensed and then with a growl she could feel his cock pulsing inside her. "Fuck" He pulled her down and devoured her mouth as he poured into her. 

 

As they lay with her curled on him, she traced her fingers over his stomach tripping the muscles. He was between sleep and wake basking in the feel of her touching him. Her hand slid over a slightly raised line, and she looked down seeing a six-inch scar wrapping around his side. Feeling her tense up Tom looked down and saw her wide eyes staring at the scar.

"I got that from a dark witch. She got all huffy that I cursed her and attacked me." His eyes twinkled with laughter.

"Well she must be incredibly powerful, and you probably deserved it." Her swollen lips curved up in the smirk he loved so much. 

"Yes, she is. But more importantly, she is mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am Tomione trash! I love them clashing and fighting and I love them playing nice! Soon we will see them out of Hogwarts and unleashed on the Wizarding world with no one watching them!


	3. Clearing the Board

The Malfoy Manor was radiating wealth and splendor which wasn’t surprising seeing as its owners thought breeding albino peacocks was an appropriate pastime. Tom took her arm and led her to the ballroom where an elf took her bottle green traveling cloak. Wrapping his arm proprietarily around her waist he led her over to greet Lord and Lady Malfoy and Abraxas.  
“Happy Yule. Lady Malfoy, you look radiant as always,” he kissed her hand and the silly woman actually tittered. He nodded his head at Lord Malfoy and he returned the gesture.  
“Who is this enchanting young lady, Mr. Riddle?” Malfoy asked, his deep voice was steeped in appreciation.  
“This is my girlfriend, Hermione. She is a transfer from France, also a Slytherin thankfully,” he said.  
Abraxas left with them after the introductions and they grabbed some elf-made wine from the floating trays. “You do look very enchanting tonight,” Tom whispered in her ear. She smiled at him through her lashes. She dressed to look every bit the pureblood princess she was supposed to be.  
She wore a long green and silver mermaid style gown that clung to her every curve. The cap sleeves were made of a sheer material with green beading in an ivy pattern. She wore her hair mostly down, barely taming her curls so they were just as riotous as usual but without the frizz and only pulled back some of the locks from the front using a diamond ivy clip to hold it back. She kohled her eyes dark green and painted her lips a dark red.  
I want to bite those plump lips, he thought. As if she had heard his thoughts she rose up and pressed a kiss to his cheek and pulled him onto the dance floor. They danced a few songs but then went around meeting people of influence, people who they would need later. She got to see firsthand why so many people thought he would go into politics and probably become minister. He knew exactly how to charm each and every person. He would subtly find out their political stances and if they matched his then he would hint at changes he planned on creating and if they were opposing then he would manipulate them into seeing his ideas as needed and true. He really was a master at these games. 

During Easter Holiday they spent their days and nights in the Head’s dormitory going over their plans for the future.  
“Albania, Tom? Really?” she huffed at him. He continued to play with her curls as she lay with her head in his lap.  
“There is an object that I need to find there. Plus I’ve heard of some great magical teachings there that aren’t hindered by idiotic classification of dark and light magic.” He glowered thinking of Dumbledore.  
“Oh yes, the diadem,” she said thoughtlessly. Tom stiffened and wrapping his hand in her hair and then pulled so she was looking up at him.  
“What do you know about the diadem?” a dangerous glint adorned his eyes.  
“I don’t know where precisely you found it; just that it was in Albania in a hollow tree. By the way, you will not be making any Horcruxes,” she said bossily. He yanked her hair again and growled. “Fine, I meant I would advise you against Horcruxes, Dumbledore finds out about them and they get destroyed.”  
“Who the fuck destroyed them?” he seethed.  
She smirked up at him cheekily, “Me and two of my friends.” His eyes glinted red so she laid a hand on his cheek and said reassuringly, “You still won and lived on. Collect the items, they’re priceless, but don’t use them for soul storage. Horcruxes, especially seven, I mean come on Tom, that’s a bit excessive, end up doing you more damage than good. You were incredibly powerful but you would be more so with an intact soul.”  
Placated by his witch’s praise and knowledge of his future victory he released his hold on her hair and kissed her forehead. “I already made two, my little witch.”  
“Ah yes, the diary and the ring. Is that why you wear it constantly?” she asked looking at the chunky black ring.  
“Where else would one put a ring, Hermione?” he smirked down at her.  
“You should reclaim the Riddle Manor and fortune, of course, you could use the Malfoy and Notts to fund your expeditions but it would be smart for you to have your own as well. You can open your own vault at Gringotts and we could go about renovating it into a magical manor,” she proposed. “I know you hate your father and don’t like talking about him but since you killed him so quickly you can take over his home and money and relish in the thought that he would be turning in his grave knowing it became magical.” There was a cunning gleam in her stare and her smirk became more pronounced.  
Oh, that bastard would hate it! And it is technically mine, stupid really to just throw it away. It would be better to just “pervert” it as the pathetic muggle called it. Tom grinned manically. “I love how your mind works, my little evil witch.” 

Though they both got the same number of NEWTS Tom beat Hermione as the top student. She couldn’t help the sting of pride she felt since she had always been top of her year. After they graduated they attended a lavish celebration party thrown at the Malfoy’s. Nearing the end of the party surrounded by all of his followers he got down on one knee and she gasped. A giant black teardrop diamond haloed by white diamonds in rose gold was nestled in the velvet box.  
“Be mine, forever?” he asked. Everyone was staring at the two and sniffling could be heard throughout the crowd.  
“It would be my greatest pleasure,” she said nodding. She knew his words weren’t sentimental, they were controlling and possessive. He was claiming her as his and tying her to him forever. They were quickly swamped by people congratulating them and Lady Nott and Malfoy pulled her aside to admire the ring and give her advice on the wedding. They had planned the engagement months ago and she had decided to have the two ladies help her plan the wedding to strengthen their ties with the influential families.  
The six months leading up their wedding were incredibly busy. Tom found the marriage certificate with a little difficulty and armed with that and his birth certificate was able to legally inherit the Riddle Manor and fortune. Hermione had stressed going through legal channels to not raise any unwanted attention from Dumbledore and he grudgingly agreed, though magic would have made it go faster. Once they got the manor they quickly fired all the staff and set up muggle-repelling wards. Tom let Hermione set up the rest of the wards after she told him that she managed to evade him for a whole year in her time. He was a little miffed about that but decided that since she was his now that it was acceptable.  
Lady Nott and Malfoy came over often and helped with the wedding and also gave some great suggestions of charms and wards for the renovation. They were surprised at the bonding ceremony that Hermione told them she wanted. It wasn’t technically dark but it wasn’t used very often as it was both a blood bonding ceremony and it would bind the souls. She assured them that her family had long used this ceremony and both she and Tom thought it important to respect the family tradition. Both ladies had offered their Manors for the wedding but she declined and let them know they already had a location chosen.  
Once the wedding was sufficiently planned their focus turned to the Manor. Though the wards were up they still needed to tackle the actual manor. They rebuilt the foundation using magic so it would infuse the whole house and from there the rest of the rooms were much easier to change. They converted half of basement into a dungeon for practical uses and the rest was converted into a wine cellar that had lavish seating. They connected all the fireplaces to the floo network and then made the manor unplottable. By the twentieth of December, they finally finished their renovations and got a pair of house elves in celebration.  
On December 22nd, 1945, the night of the winter solstice, they gathered in front of all their followers and families of the Sacred Twenty-Eight who held the same views and values as Tom. They had found a forest in Wales that had a large clearing that held everyone comfortably and it was circled by very old Holly and Fir trees. Tom wore black and silver dress robes that made his pale complexion stand out even more. Hermione wore a deep green simple dress with a silver belt under a magnificent dark green velvet robe. It trailed far behind her and the hood lay over silky ringlet curls. Marking her change and the new role she changed her hair black as night, kohled a smokey look around her eyes and painted her lips dark green to match the cloak. After today she would be the dark lady and as Abraxas said before, “appearances matter.”  
At the peak of the moon, Tom and Hermione stepped closer together and brought a silver knife to their palms and created a small cut. They let the blood drip into a silver rune-covered chalice which glowed brightly when the blood mixed. She looked up at him with a soft smile called out, “aeternaliter vinctum” and drank from the goblet. When she looked at him a possessive feral grin covered his face and she smirked. He took the goblet, repeated the spell and drank the rest. A pull began deep inside her and her magic began swirling around her, soon she felt Tom’s magic weaving through it and embedding itself in her. The clearing became heavy with magic and the trees seemed to be reaching in towards the couple. With a blinding flash of light, the magic lifted and returned to their bodies. 

After the ceremony, they returned to the Riddle Manor with their followers. They entered the circular meeting room they added and went to the raised dais where an ornate silver and black chair stood reminiscent of a throne. He sat in the chair and pulled Hermione onto his lap, kissing her fiercely before looking over the men standing around the room. Abraxas was to his right then was Orion and Cygnus Black, Avery, Lestrange, Parkinson, Rosier, Mulciber, Dolohov, and finally Nott to his left. 

“Welcome, my Knights! It has been some time since our last meeting but we are reconvening for a momentous occasion. Soon my Lady and I will be leaving to continue our knowledge and grow power to enact our plans. We encourage you all to continue your own education while we are gone and to know that we might call upon you to complete tasks for us. You will treat and obey my Lady with the same respect you show me. We will call you back here when we return, go now!” He dismissed them with a wave of his hand. 

After many rounds of passionate consummation of their marriage, Tom laid tracing patterns onto Hermione’s shoulder as she started to doze across him. He could feel her pleasure as her orgasms had ripped through her and heightened his own and now could feel the satisfaction coursing through her. He hadn’t thought he would care for this effect of the bonding as much but he soon understood the benefits.  
“I got you a present,” he heard her mumble half asleep.  
“Hmm. What did you get me?”  
She rolled off him and looked up, “Your favorite kind, powerful knowledge.” He leaned forward in interest. “Have you ever read the Tale of the Three Brothers?”  
The question threw him, “I’ve heard of it but never read it. It’s a wizard fairy tale right?”  
“Yes and it introduces the Deathly Hallows, which when all three are combined, make the owner the Master of Death.”  
“What are the Hallows?” He asked excitedly.  
“The unbeatable wand, the resurrection stone and the cloak of invisibility.” She leaned up kissing him and then said against his lips, “and we are already in possession of two-thirds of them.”  
His eyes darted to her wand and the beaded bag she always left next to the bed. Hermione noticed his looks and laughed. “Only half right, Tom. I have one, the cloak, in my bag. I got it right before I was sent back here from a friend. You, however, have the other one.” She grabbed his left ring finger where his family ring was now worn.  
“The stone, it’s the resurrection stone?” he seemed uncertain. “How do you know?”  
“Dumbledore told me when preparing me for my mission,” anger clouded her features at the professor’s name then quickly cleared. “He currently is in possession of the elder wand, or the unbeatable wand.”  
“Well I guess we now have one more task to add to our plans,” he said reclining back again. His fingers traced over her lower lip and then tugged it lightly. “Thank you, I love my present.”

They stepped into the entryway covered in mud and soaked to the bone. She threw a nasty look at him before whipping out her wand, scourgifying and then drying the two of them. They had learned a great deal in Albania but finding the diadem and subsequently breaking the wards around it took much longer than expected. And then there had been that last curse that he hadn’t noticed being far too busy fawning over the damn tiara. As she showered he locked the diadem with his diary into the hidden safe in their library. He touched a small snake charm that hung around his neck and felt the heat rise from the protean charm. She sat on his lap in the meeting room as they awaited their followers.  
“I said I’m sorry,” he whispered with a false look of shame.  
“No, you said you were busy and I obviously had it handled,” she hissed. She seemed to drop it though when they heard footfalls coming towards them. Once all their followers were in their places and had kneeled he began.  
“After ten years of learning and working in the shadows, I think it is time to bring this war into the open. You’ve all completed missions we have sent you on, now we will begin our takeover so you can claim the rewards you have earned. The ministry is weak and sick, we must cut away all the dying flesh so the body can heal and grow. We will restore power to the old families and close the vulnerability the ministry opened us up to by allowing muggles to know of magic.”  
“What about the Aurors and Dumbledore?” Goyle asked with fear lacing his voice.  
“We have trained you to be stronger and better than any Auror, or do you doubt my teaching ability?” Hermione asked archly.  
“No, never, My Lady,” he fell to his knees.  
“The Aurors are held back by pathetic old fools spouting nonsense about morality and ‘dark magic’. You are not bound to the same restrictions. Your minds are freed and understand that magic is neither light nor dark, it just is. This gives you power, our teachings make you better.”  
“Yes, My Lady,” he groveled.  
She turned back to Tom and smiled. “Crucio” she pointed her wand at the man kneeling until his screams annoyed her. “That was for doubting us.”  
“I will take care of Dumbledore. Hermione has information on who we need to either recruit to keep from being a problem later or if they refuse, eliminate them. Orion, your sons are still coming over for Yule correct?” Tom asked.  
“Yes, of course, they adore My Lady too much to miss it.” He answered stepping forward.  
“Perfect, have Sirius bring his friends, I’ve heard how creative they can be,” Hermione said smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> DUN DUN DUUUNNN! Any guesses oh what will happen next?  
> I did mention that this will be dark and by that I mean Hermione will be dark. Tom's always dark, it just part of his charm.


End file.
